


The woman of my dreams

by VTethras



Series: Cullen/Miriel Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Crushes, Cullenlingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, Oral Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTethras/pseuds/VTethras
Summary: We've been seeing each other for a while. Share some kisses on the battlements and we shared some dates in the chantry garden. I love feeling her big and soft lips upon mine. Miriel is one of the few women who does not hesitate to kiss me due to my scar. Women think it will feel different to their lips if it will hurt me or it will make me an awful kisser.





	1. Pain

__

We've been seeing each other for a while. Share some kisses on the battlements and we shared some dates in the chantry garden. I love feeling her big and soft lips upon mine. Miriel is one of the few women who does not hesitate to kiss me due to my scar. Women think it will feel different to their lips if it will hurt me or it will make me an awful kisser.

"Your eyes look very beautiful in the sunset" I whisper and she smiles very gently towards me. Miriel's hands cup my face as she kisses me softly. "So does yours" she replied and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her small body and let my body heat warm her. "I love you, Miriel," I said to her and look at the pink sky and then at her. "You are a treasure. I know you do not believe in the Maker. But I truly believe Andraste sent you to us."  
She blushes at my words. "I- Thank you, Cullen. I love you too. More than anything in the world." She says and avoids my eye contact. "I don't know if the Maker or the Creators are real. I ... I don't think I believe in both, actually... Is that OK with you?" She asked me and Miriel's face looks worried.  
"Of course it's alright" I reply to her. "Nobody can force you to believe." And I stand by those words. Her being dalish does not matter to me. In fact, I'd rather be with a dalish any day than any highly religious woman. I see myself as an Andrastian, that's no surprise. I've served the Chantry, the Maker, and Andraste. I always let the Maker be my guide in hope of doubt. But I cannot force the faith of the Maker upon anyone. That would not be right.

Miriel smiles. "You're such a prince charming," She says and kisses me again. "You spoil me with gifts, kisses and good wine. Cullen, you are so sweet and innocent." She smiled at me while stroking my cheek. "You make me feel so special and loved, especially when I am at my lowest. I... I do not deserve your love." Miriel's voice hesitates and she looks away. I place my hand on her cheek and force Miriel's head to face me again. Her eyes meet mine when I say "Don't say that sweetheart. You deserve every little gift of appreciation I give you. Being the Inquisitor is such a heavy burden... Especially when being a mage and an elf." My words end up with the Inquisitor crying. She cries tears of happiness. "I love you so much Cullen," She says while drying her tears. "I want to... repay you somehow" She whispered and looked up at me with shiny eyes. "My dear," I said, "you do not need to repay me anything."

"I do." Miriel insists and begins to smile. "I finally. I finally have the courage to lay with you."  
It's quiet.  
Both Miriel and I are quiet. My cheeks are heated and she looks away with just as red cheeks as mine. I don't know what to say. I have to say something quickly, or this romantic evening will be ruined..!  
"If you don't want to... that's fine. I... I have not layed with a man before, even if I really wanted to before, but Cullen... I am so shy. And our keeper always told us to be cautious when laying with the opposite gender, because we don't want any unwanted children. Which makes sense and-" I interrupted her with a kiss. Miriel did not object. In fact, she wrapped her arms around me and placed her tongue in my mouth. We stood and passionately tongue kissed at the battlements for a few minutes. Then I felt the erection growing beneath my pants. I picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her away to my office. It was a bit difficult to open the door with just one hand while carrying a 65 kilo's heavy woman.

I placed Miriel on my desk and continued to kiss her while starting to stroke her body. With one sweep I removed everything I had placed on my desk and pinned Miriel down. Miriel began to let out a few moans while kissing me. Her hands searched for my belt and longed to untie it. I decided to help her. Quickly I remove mine and her pants and undergarments, I place her legs on my shoulders and buried my face between her legs.  
Miriel lets out a gasp. Her hands grab the desk ends and I can feel her body finding it hard to be still. This was the first time I had sex as well, but I went to the Iron Bull to.... get me some good advice. Bull gave me the best names for good merchants from Antiva to buy... oils and .....ropes. Repulsed by his strange offer I declined, but he gave me some good pieces of advice on how to please a woman as good as possible. Which I greatly appreciated.  
"Mmph... Cullen.. yes, please, please please..." She whispers and breaths loudly. "Make me cum... please, please Cullen..."

I lick her clit and entered her with two fingers, just to tease her. When I entered another finger inside her, Miriel gasped and moaned louder. Almost so loud the entire keep could hear her. It didn't take long until she came all over my face. I got drenched in her juice as Miriel whispered my name while breathing. Miriel also told me I was better at this than any woman she had layed with when traveling with her clan. Her words made me blush.

I crawled up to her and kissed her deeply, pressed my body against her naked chest and squeezed her breasts, kissed and licked them. Everything I did made her moan and shiver.

My cock was aching to enter her. It begged to be drenched by her juice my hips were already set for thrusting. I wanted her to lay on her stomach, but Miriel wanted to see my face and all the emotions it would bring. I entered her and saw how her mouth turn into a giant O. "Does it hurt?" I asked, worrying I might have hurt her. Miriel shakes her head. "No, I never realized how big you are." Miriel grins and places her legs on my back and let me enter her deeper and deeper. I almost touched her womb. "Maker.," I whispered. I begin to thrust into her with fast motions. She lets out "ahh-- ahh-" and breathes heavily while I roughly plow her. Miriel whispers how good I feel and how much like she likes how rough I am. Apparently, the women in her clan were too submissive for her liking. She likes it rough and with a little bit of pain involved. Just as much as I do.

When I give her a hickey she comes again. I feel her walls tighten around me and it makes it harder for me to maintain my own orgasm so I don't come inside her. It's by then I tell her I am getting close. Miriel says she wants to jerk me off while I lie down on the table. She sits down in my chair wearing my fur coat over her naked torso and at the same time she whispers naughty words to me. Wearing my fur coat makes Miriel look so incredibly sexy and beautiful.

I close my eyes, let out a few moans and I come. My mind goes completely blank. I cannot hear her voice. When I open my eyes again my gaze turns to the chair.  
It's empty.  
There's no inquisitor sitting next to me, smiling and telling me naughty things. There are only my fur coat and some documents I was going give Miriel tonight lying on the chair's seat. I wipe off my seed with my blanket and put on my pants. I walked to my window and I see the Inquisitor. She's waving at someone. An elven man from my troops.  
He greets her with a kiss and hugs before they walk away to her room.

I feel a lump in my throat.

She seems to be very happy with that man.

Maybe it's for the better. Miriel should be with an elf and not a human like me. Her family would hate her if she married me.

I try to swallow the lump. I couldn't.

I tried again, failure once more.

I got dressed to leave my office, checked my hair, grabbed the documents and walked out of the door.

History repeats itself I see. Once Amell fell for another man in the circle. Now Lavellan falls for another man as well. The pain of loving a woman who never loves you back is a great one. But the big question is...

Will I endure the pain until the day I die?


	2. Sorrow

I'm standing outside her room. I try to get out the courage to knock. It's pretty hard, I feel so embarrassed for just literally a few minutes ago dreaming about having sex with her. My hand places itself on the door, and I knock.

It takes a few minutes. I hear footsteps getting closer and Inquisitor Lavellan opens the door. She looks cheerful and gives me a cute smile.

Maker.

"Inquisitor Lavellan, I've come to bring you the report you wanted," I said and tried to hide my nervous while giving her the documents. She gladly received the documents and then told me to have a good day. Then she closed the door.

That was it, nothing more happened. I didn't even get the slightest chance of saying something. I turned to leave. Then I hear the door open again.  
"Uhm, Commander?"

I turned around. The Inquisitor leaned towards the door and smiled slightly. "Would you like to play a game of chess with me soon?" She asked me. I felt how my cheeks heated up and I tried my best to play it cool. "O-of course!" I nodded. "I could easily need a re-match!" I smiled back.

"Is there something on your mind, Commander?" Lavellan wondered and walked slowly up to me. "You look very... tense. Did Iron Bull tease you again? Should I tell him to stop?" Inquisitor Lavellan giggled slightly when seeing my reaction to her words. "He is not teasing me anymore, Inquisitor. Well... he still does, but- I've learned to ignore it."  
The Iron Bull, to be precise, has teased me since day one about me..... never laying with a woman. I've told him numerous times it's due to me being focused on work. Ser Varrick Tethras has told me numerous times I need a hobby. He thinks I walk around with a frown on my face too much. And it's bad for my health.

I look at Lavellan who just laughs at me. "Oh Commander, you are too sweet. I can tell him to stop, would you like that?"  
I replied with a nod. Then I cleared my throat, scratched my neck and said something with the high amount of stuttering and slurring. "H-how is y-your partner doing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Maker's breath. What I tried to say was... How is your partner.. doing?"

"Ahh... It's going well." She said, but her face told me otherwise. Inquisitor Lavellan gave me a forced smile and looked very distressed. Lavellan crossed her arms over her chest and looked like she wanted to talk about something else. "Tavis is a good person but...." She mumbled.

"But what?" I asked and wanted to reach out to her with my hand, caress her and comfort her. I stopped myself. Lavellan could probably see in my eyes I was very concerned.

Inquisitor Lavellan shook her head. "Nothing" she mumbled. "I... I need to go now, Cullen."

She closed the door in front of me. I was left alone with only a mice lurking in a corner.  
It was the first time Inquisitor Lavellan has called me by my name and not my title. I felt breathless.  
As I walked down the main floor in the keep people turn to talk to me, people give me invitations to various balls, dinners, and parties. I decline all of them and turn down to stay and chat. All I want is to be alone in my own office. Away from people. All these emotions I feel are too much to handle.

"Commander Cullen! Can I have a moment of your time, please?" Ambassador Josephine Montilyet walks up to me with her notepad and pen in her hands. "Oh, Commander, is there something wrong? You look pale!"

"Everything is fine, Ambassador. What's on your mind?" I clear my throat and try to act professionally. Josephine looked into my eyes with a frown. She could tell I lied.

"Alright, I would like to book an appointment with you about getting your measurements for the upcoming masquerade at Halamshiral. Is Tuesday morning good for you?"

Oh, sweet Maker. Just thinking about that damned masquerade made my whole body squirm. I wish I could've used my own attire instead of some formal attire completely unfit for fighting. After agreeing to come to her office on Tuesday morning I managed to get myself to my office unseen and without requests for small talk.

I lock my door immediately when I walk inside and throw my gloves at the floor. My naked hands run through my hair and I massage my eyes. "Maker's breath", I mumbled to myself and sat down in my chair. I let some minutes of peace and quiet pass by without moving a muscle.

Then I felt the need to pull down my pants and have some time for myself. When I began to unlace my pants my mind once again focused on Miriel. I felt how I began to erect when thinking about her. The shame my erection gave me was enormous. Some teardrops rolled down my cheeks while I stared at my penis. I placed my hand on it and began the process of self-pleasure. And through the whole process, the Inquisitor was on my mind. My mind began to fantasize again. I imagined it was her hands rubbing my hand up and down instead of mine. I imagined her bright face smiling at me, telling me how much she loved me. I tilted my head back and looked up at the ceiling. I tried to tell myself she would never be mine. That I had to let her go. Once again I closed my eyes and rubbed my hand up and down. In just a few seconds I could feel the rush through my body. The lump in my throat was still there and the tears had dried off but it felt... amazing.

I sat still for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door. I twitched, put my pants on and walked to open my door. Dorian Pavus stood outside, giving me a big grin. "Oh hello there, am I disturbing?"

"Oh no, not at all, come on in," I said and let him walk inside. Dorian immediately noticed my hands were naked and that there were some white stains on them. "Did you have some fun?" He chuckled, nodding my hands. My cheeks immediately heated and I switched the subject. "So, you wanted something of me, I suppose? I am not yet done reading your report f-from your trip to... The- um...." I cleaned my throat.

"I actually came here to talk to you about Miriel," Dorian said in full seriousness.

I blinked. "Really? How come, did something occur?"

"Since you and I are the ones who are the closest friends she has, I believe you will understand this." Dorian began. "I fear she is in an unhappy relationship with Tavis. And that she loves someone else."

I nodded. I've already understood that was the case. Though her loving another person was new to me. "I... see," I mumbled. First I wanted to ask if it was him she was interested in, then I remembered Dorian was involved with the qunari. Which.... baffled me, to say the slightest. "Who is the person she... has her eyes on now, ser?" I dared to ask.

"She refused to say," Dorian said firmly. "Though I have my suspicions on who it might be."

"Who do you have in mind?" I swallowed.

"I believe that is something that is only an issue between me and the Inquisitor. But I can say this, Commander. I know she would appreciate if you spent more time with her." He added before he turned to leave.

"Of course," I said, trying the best to hide my sorrow. I did not know how I would melt this new information. With a sigh, I tried to take my focus on unfinished work that needed to be done before sunrise. 


	3. Friendship

"There's been four new rifts sighted in the Hinterlands, Inquisitor." Spymaster Leliana said while looking at her report. "Two in the Emerald Graves and ....six in Crestwood." She said the last words with bitterness. "The scouts try their best to keep the demons away from the civilians, but they respawn pretty quickly. Just yesterday two refugee families came running into Skyhold for protection."

The conversation about demons and the Venatori went on and on. I still held on to my argument if we went for the templar aid none of this would have happened. Which always ended up with me getting angry stares from all three of them. I said I'd station more soldiers in the Hinterlands area and let our second in command Rylen take care of them for us. Our meeting transitioned to the masquerade in Orlais. Sweet Maker Ambassador, could we go one day without mentioning it? I thought to myself while she mentioned it was just one week left until our uniforms would arrive. I tried my utterly best without looking the slightest bored or annoyed. Which unfortunately caught Inquisitor Lavellan's attention.  
"Look's like someone's excited about the ball." Lavellan grinned and looked at me. My other two colleagues giggled at me while I rolled my eyes. "Very excited indeed, Inquisitor. I cannot wait."  
"I think our dear Commander Cullen is going to be very popular with the guests." Spymaster Leliana grinned.  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" I hissed at her, who gave me a sly smirk back. "Just judging by the attention you get from our Orleasian nobles we have visited once in a while I think you'd be a perfect distraction."  
 _"_ I'm not bait! _"_  
"Leliana, **nobody's** going to be a bait." Lavellan interrupted Spymaster Leliana from telling us her cunning plan. Thank the Maker for that. "What we will focus on is to protect the Empress from being murdered." Her eyes glanced quickly at my direction. When we got eye-contact the Inquisitor immediately looked away and began talking about her plans for who the assassin might be.

  
"Meeting's dismissed, you're allowed to leave." Inquisitor Lavellan then said. I followed my colleagues out of the door but Inquisitor Lavellan stopped me.  
"Cullen..... Can I have a word?"  
I swallowed. "Of course, Inquisitor. What's on your mind?"  
Lavellan closed the big door and fidgeted with her hands while walking down to the war table. She sat down and looked down at the floor. "You know, I really don't look forward to the masquerade either."  
"Really? How come?" I blinked.  
"I don't know..." She shrugged. "I'm just... I'm afraid they will make fun of me."  
"Make fun of you how?"  
"Oh, Commander.. you're so naive and sweet. I know you don't think there's no difference between elves and humans but... Orleasians do not think like you do."  
I nodded. I knew very well how elves were treated in Orlais. They were still treated like slaves. But these slaves got paid. Poorly paid. I opened my mouth to say something, but I just stuttered and didn't get out the words I wanted.  
"I know I am one of the most powerful people in Thedas right now but... the shape of my ears makes me feel otherwise."  
Again I felt the need to reach out to her and comfort her. I wanted to hug her, give her ears kisses and tell her they wouldn't dare try to hurt her. If they did she could turn to me, Josephine or Leliana and we would make everything alright. I nervously wanted to place my hand on her thigh, but I resisted and placed it on her shoulder instead. Inquisitor Lavellan was looking down and I could see tears dripping down to the floor.  
"If they try to hurt you... We can..."  
"I know." She interrupted and tried some tears. It was in this moment I realized how young and fragile she actually was. Her response was like a child's.  
"Will uhm... Tavis join us for the Masquera-"  
"No."  
"Why... why not?" I said and remained patient. I remembered what Ser Pavus said a few days ago in my office.  
"He doesn't want to." Lavellan looked up and made a disgusted face. "Of course he doesn't, he doesn't want to be associated with more nobles. Or humans either. He hates humans. I don't like the way he speaks to you, Cassandra or....." Lavellan paused and looked away, dried a few more tears and continued. "I don't think I love him anymore."

I did not know how to reply. Ser Pavus had already spoiled me the news. But it felt relieving hearing her confessing this. "Why don't you?" I tried to ask carefully.  
"He... he is _boring_. Tavis is not what I thought he was... he does not even want to... _Nevermind_..."Lavellan paused and dried some more tears. " I don't think I ever loved him." She continued. "I think I just chose to be with him because he's an elf and I do not want to disappoint my clan." Lavellan shook her head and began cleaning herself up. "I don't even know why I am telling you this, you're supposed to be my Commander, not my...." She did not finish her sentence. Most likely because she couldn't find the words, or did not dare utter them out loud.  
"I- I do not mind you confessing your struggles to me, Inquisitor... I hope you know I see you as a dear friend and not just a colleague." I stopped her from leaving. I felt my cheeks heating. My heart was pounding.

"I know Cullen... You're a dear friend of mine too. You and Dorian are so understanding. Leliana and Josephine are great too but... they do not understand my situation as well as... you do." Lavellan looked down. Was she.... blushing?  
"Thank you for taking your time listening to me bawl, Commander, I need to tell Tavis how it is." She mumbled.  
I followed her out of the war room and we said goodbye in the main hall.


	4. Confessions

**Maker's breath**. It's been a quarter and everything is already a _hellhole_. My full name, my title and my previous title as the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall was presented to the whole crowd as I walked down the stairs. This uniform is absolutely horrible to walk in and I can hear people from the balcony whisper as they look my way. I knew Lady Ambassador kept talking about etiquette and how to behave in the Game, but I couldn't hide my irritated expression.

Lavellan was good at pretending to be happy to see the Empress and her family members. I was impressed how well she acted and kept a smile on her lips. Once Lavellan's meeting with the Empress was done I sought to talk to her, but Leliana snatched her before I could. Instead, I looked for a nice corner to hide, but it didn't take long before I gathered a following. Half of them were men. "Oh Commander Cullen, you're as beautiful as they describe you!" One woman said in her obnoxious Orleasian accent. I thanked her and I tried to be as polite as possible. I tried to tell them I needed to be someone else but alas they wouldn't leave me be.

"Who are all these people?" Inquisitor Lavellan showed up, surprised by the pack of nobles surrounding me.   
"I don't know, but they won't leave me alone," I muttered back and crossed my arms. Then I felt a hand touching me. On my bottom. I looked at the hand and traced it up to a man. A mask covered his entire face and he had the ugliest hat I'd ever seen. Even uglier than the hat Solas has. "Did you just..... touch my _bottom_?"   
"I'm a weak man." The man confessed and instantly removed his hand when he saw my expression.   
"I guess you're not enjoying the attention then." Lavellan chuckled and helped me get out of my corner and dragged me out to a balcony. I finally got myself a breather.   
"Thank you for helping me get out of there." I murmured and pointed to the window were we previously stood. "I cannot do my duties properly without them following me everywhere I go."   
"I guess I should not ask you if you do not enjoy the evening so far, then." She smiled. Lavellan and I rested our arms on the railing as we look out over the forest.

"I guess you do not either." I murmured and Lavellan nodded as a reply.   
"I told Tavis I was not in love with him anymore. He told me the feeling was mutual." She murmured without looking up.   
"Are you revealed he did not object to your confession?" I asked and sought eye contact with her. She did not look up. Giving up I looked at the flowers. They were white. I thought of how perfect they would fit Lavellan. It matches her markings. I shook my head.   
"I am.... but.." She mumbled. "I am in love with someone else. It would feel like I am betraying him if I confessed my love to y- **him** right after I parted with Tavis."   
I felt how the blood in my veins heated up and flushed all the way up to my cheeks. Maker knows if I heard her wrong, but it felt like she was going to say something completely different before correcting herself. This time it was her who wanted eye contact with me. It was so easy to see how nervous I looked.   
Her hand placed itself on mine and she got closer. Lavellan's mouth slightly opened and I could see the wide buck teeth shine in the moonlight.

  
"Why is the Commander spending time with that elf? He should spend his time with someone more important than her."   
"Like who, my lady?"   
"Me!"   
Lavellan looked down. She wanted to turn to leave "I should go.. Leliana wanted me to-" but my body acted on its own. I placed my hand on her cheek, forced her to face me and I sealed her lips with a kiss. She let out a surprised moan and flinched, but a few seconds before she replied to my kiss. I let my other hand cup her face and Lavellan let her hand place itself on my hip before we stopped.   
"I'm sorry..."  
"Don't be, Cullen."

"I didn't mean to..."  
"But I loved it." Lavellan's hand cupped my face and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. " _I love you_."


	5. Happiness

It did not take long until the word was out. The Inquisitor and the Commander were indulged. I hated to hear them talk about it. The gossip was unnerving and half of it was not even true. Also, the nagging from the Iron Bull did not stop when he found out I was indulged with the Inquisitor... **_it got worse_**. Every time he saw me he asked me if I finally did it with her. Which I haven't yet so I told him a disappointing answer every time. As if the kisses on the battlements weren't enough.

  
A week later I could catch Miriel observing me while I had a meeting with my soldiers. She had this smirk on her face she knew I liked.  
"You're dismissed for today," I said with my eyes locked on Lavellan. The soldiers left without addressing the fact the Inquisitor stood and waited to get my attention. She closed the door after them while I sunk down into my chair.  
"Rough day?" She asked.  
"As if. This was my third and hopefully the last meeting today. Believe it or not, but even I can get tired of working sometimes." I replied to her with a chuckle and looked at her while she sat down at the end of my desk in front of me.  
"You need to relax more, Cullen. Take more days off."  
"How can I when Corypheus-"  
" **Cullen**. I am the Inquisitor, I know you can take a day off or two." Miriel giggled and stroked her fingers through my hair. "You deserve it. I think you're the one who works the most in this Inquisition. Seeker Cassandra on second place."  
"...You're right. I deserve a break." I tilted my head back and let out a sigh. My eyes still fixed on her. "Though I feel restless when I do find time to do nothing." While I spoke Miriel's fingers still stroked my hair. She gave me a small smile while she gently slid down on my lap. "I know a few ways to keep yourself entertained in your free time."  
"Really? What's on your mind?"  
Miriel did not reply. Instead, she cupped my face with one hand and kissed me deeply. When she knew I kissed her back, she slid her tongue and began kissing me with more passion. My own hand buried itself in her shoulder-length hair and the other placed itself on her small waist. Without thinking it traced itself under her shirt. This made her react. I thought she would tell me to stop. But instead, she placed herself on my desk dragging me with her. While kissing me she began removing my gauntlets for me. It took me a while to realize where this was heading until after half of our clothes laid down on the floor.  
"Don't worry, Cullen." Miriel placed her hand on my cheek. "You'll do fine."  
Sweet Maker, she knew me well. It was obvious I was nervous for my first time. With a warm smile, Miriel began unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her flesh that rarely sees sunlight. Her chest was exposed. My cheeks flushed as I sought approval to touch her. Miriel placed my hands on her while she began unlacing my pants.

I began to feel bad for not taking any initiative, I just stood there waiting for her to remove my pants. Without any thinking or hesitation, I removed everything I had on my desk with just one movement of my arm. Miriel looked at me and I just silently placed myself over her and began kissing her, removing all of our clothing and devour her with kisses.  
Before I knew it we were in my bed and I had my fingers stimulating her. Miriel gave me gasps, moans and yells in response and her back arched up more than once. She looked into my eyes as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her hands placed on my body as she gasped out my name. Miriel chipped for air and slipped out a very loud moan. I could feel her body twitch and her legs squirm. My fingers were dripping wet and I needed to dry them off. It felt rude to wipe my fingers on her and I did not want her juice stuck on her face or hair... Without thinking I put my fingers in my mouth and licked them clean. The taste was... quite odd. Not bad. But odd. Instead of kissing me Miriel took the hand and placed the same fingers in her mouth and began sucking on them.  
I felt how my body reacted. My penis was just a bit hard before, but now... it was completely erected. It stood right up. She could tell from my facial expression that I liked it. With a grin, she kept sucking on my fingers, swirling her tongue around them. It made me gasp. My length ached for satisfaction. And Miriel decided to give me the satisfaction. She placed her legs on my back and let me enter her. Slowly I did, at first, it was difficult to find the hole. But when I succeded I made Miriel gasp. " _Ahh_ -! Creators... you're _big_..!" She looked at me when I penetrated her deeply. Her walls were wet and warm. It felt so good. She felt so good. I never thought it would feel **this** good.

I began moving slowly. Analyzing how she reacts and if I should go faster, harder or both. Miriel didn't seem to bother how fast or hard I moved through. She let out gasps and held me tightly to her body. I decided to move faster, but it felt too good to be true so I felt the release coming. The blood in my body rushed through my body and I collapsed on her. Miriel kept holding me tightly and her hands stroking my hair. She looked at me with a warm smile and let our a few tears. But this time these tears were of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> Recently found out there is a herb with preventing pregnancy. So Cullen can come inside her much she wants to. ;)


End file.
